1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level sensing system for detecting the level of the engine oil or the like in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engine oil level sensing systems for automotive vehicles which utilize a float are known in the art. A disadvantage of this type of liquid level sensing system is that since the viscosity of the engine oil is high at low engine temperatures such as before the engine has been started, the float and its guide shaft are held together by the high viscosity engine oil with the result that the float cannot move smoothly by virtue of its dead weight and thus the system cannot ensure accurate sensing of the engine oil level.